Midnight Surprises
by CurlyMustache
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally have some time to themselves. What they choose to do with that time is up to them.


Harry placed both his hands on Ginny's hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. Ginny leaned forward to peck Harry's lips as she swayed slightly, keeping time to, "_A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love." _It was nearly midnight, and the two had chosen to use their time to dance tonight, something they'd not done in a while.

This was possibly one of the only moments Harry and Ginny had had together after the war. So many things were keeping the two busy; _Daily Prophet_, _The Quibbler, _awards, interviews… it was overwhelming, to say the least, for both of them. After the war had ended, though, Harry and Ginny had somehow floated back together. The Danger of Voldemort no longer had Harry fearing for Ginny's safety.

Ron and Hermione, who both seemed to realize how bloody in love with each other they were, finally got 'together' also. Deep down they'd known it all along, but now they were finally seeing their relationship through. It was funny how things had worked out. Like Neville, who told Luna he loved her. She was still as serene as ever, but when she saw Neville, you could spot that little flicker of brightness in her eye, giving away just how thrilled she was to have him.

Ginny let her chin lay on Harry's shoulders, and Harry's grip around her slim waist grew tighter, pulling her closer to him as they swayed in unison. Leaning his cheek against Ginny's decadent orange hair, Harry pulled in the scent of the girl he loved and let it wrap around him, fully concealing him in the smell of lilacs, ocean breeze, and lilies. Harry let slip a sigh of contentment as he held Ginny close.

Ginny's hands shifted against his shoulders, and one climbed the back of Harry's neck, tickling the exposed skin with her fingertips before disappearing into his hair. She ran her fingers through the already ruffled charcoal hair. A smile graced her lips and, speaking into the comfortable silence between the two she said, "I love you, Harry."

The pet that Harry kept inside his chest purred at the sound of these words; keened against them. "I love you too, Ginny. More than anything."

Harry lifted Ginny's head, holding her chin while he closed the distance between their lips, pressing his to Ginny's. Gently at first, but more passionate as it lasted, Ginny parted her lips to allow Harry's tongue entrance. The hand the had snaked its way into Harry's hair now knotted itself in the curls while Harry ran his tongue tenderly over her lower lip and continued his way across the caverns and nooks in her teeth, then soon his tongue met hers in a fierce fight for dominance.

Eventually, Ginny relinquished her effort and her tongue fell slack against Harry's, which was now withdrawing from her mouth. With a small chuckle after he had torn his lips from Ginny's, Harry said, "Still feisty, hm?" he teased, nipping her nose with his teeth. Ginny let out something that resembled a grunt of agreement and leaned forward to pull Harry's lower lip between her teeth. With a smirk, she pulled gently, causing Harry to make a soft sound of pleasure in the back of his throat.

"Rawr," Ginny said, Harry's lower lip remaining in her possession. Harry attempted a grin but failed, as his lip was being held captive at the moment… Ginny released his lip with a giggle and spun away from Harry as, "_A Cauldron Full Of Hot Strong Love," _hit its chorus, and began making her way to one of the hallways that led off from the living room of the temporary cottage they were staying in.

Pausing in the frame of the doorway, Ginny beckoned the now confused Harry forward with an inviting index finger, simultaneously winking seductively. Then she disappeared from the doorway and down the hall, her bright orange hair swishing behind her. Harry paused for a moment, staring at the spot where Ginny had stood a moment ago, and then made his way down the hall without the slightest bit of hesitation.

He entered the dimly lit bedroom at the end of the hall that he had seen the bright orange hair flicker into, and his attention was immediately drawn to the bed. Laying there was Ginny; her glimmering hair thrown behind her shoulder, only a thin piece of nearly see-through silk covering her slim figure. With a teasing smile, Ginny beckoned for Harry once more.

What did Ginny have in store for him tonight?


End file.
